Dos de tres
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ante un episodio de decadencia en su salud, Jyou Kido ha despertado la preocupación en Yamato Ishida y aunque éste no quiera admitirlo, trata de cuidarlo a su costa. Mimi no puede evitar encontrar divertida la situación así que no pasa mucho tiempo para añadirse a la pareja de hombres a darle esa gracia que ambos, por obvias razones, carecían. / Para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8 :)


Éste fic fue escrito para Riens, cumpliendo un reto de las Mendigas Fickeras.

Características: Jyou estudia mucho en la universidad, casi no sale ni ve a sus amigos y se cuida poco por estar muy pendiente de sus nervios. Yamato se ha dado cuenta sin querer, así que habitualmente le visita para llevarle comida, o quizás ayudarle a arreglar el apartamento, darle un respiro de aire fresco (en este fic, Yamato sí es buen amigo y portador de su emblema) y bueno, ayuda que su apartamento queda a unas cuadras apenas del otro. Mimi, quien huye de su departamento al ser la única sin novio, convence a Jyou de dejarla quedarse una noche y se da cuenta casi sin querer de lo bien que lo puede pasar con ellos dos (que son sus amigos más aburridos, según ella), así que se vuelven algo así como inseparables. Quiero ver momentos amistosos, simpáticos, lindos. Puede haber romance entre Mimi y Jyou o Mimi y Yamato o los tres, si así quisieran, pero no quiero que Jyou y Yamato sean pareja sin ella. También puede no haber romance; realmente solo quiero verlos interactuar mucho. Bonus: Jyou puede tener un compañero de piso que no sepa si ella es novia de él, de Yamato, o de los dos.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Ante un episodio de decadencia en su salud, Jyou Kido ha despertado la preocupación en Yamato Ishida y aunque éste no quiera admitirlo, trata de cuidarlo a su costa. Mimi no puede evitar encontrar divertida la situación así que no pasa mucho tiempo para añadirse a la pareja de hombres a darle esa gracia que ambos, por obvias razones, carecían. / Para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8 :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Dos de tres**

 **.**

Jyou echó un suspiro con cansancio al reconocer un par de zapatos a la entrada de su departamento. Ni siquiera se molestó en culpar al portero por nada, después de todo, él tuvo la culpa que todo tomara ese rumbo. Se descolgó del hombro su maletín al tiempo en que se deshacía de sus propios calzados para entrar en calcetines a su casa.

El aroma delicioso de especias detuvo a que su ceño se frunciese ante la idea de que irrumpiera su privacidad. El enojo quedó a puertas de la cocina cuando reconoció a Yamato concentrado en la cena que pronto le serviría. Jyou en verdad quería sentirse molesto con el Ishida, pero al verlo cocinando para él, hacía que de a poco, el enojo inicial se diluyera.

─La cena estará en un momento.

Jyou despertó de su propio pensamiento contradictorio cuando la voz de Yamato y su mirada iban dirigidos al recién llegado. El rubio no era bueno con las palabras, Jyou lo sabía de primera mano; el diálogo amigable de bienvenida quedaba vetada por el más joven y el estudiante de medicina tampoco se preocupaba por ello.

─Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto siempre, ¿no? ─Ante sus palabras, Yamato se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la cena. Jyou odiaba que pasaran sobre él, como si no contara; Yamato no iba a dar demasiadas explicaciones, no era de ese tipo de personas─. De verdad, no tienes que hacer esto.

Pero Yamato no parecía estar interesado en responder a su comentario, irritándolo aún más.

─Yamato… ─No había apelativos respetuosos, no cuando Jyou se sentía invadido de esa manera. Y sólo cuando su voz se agravaba dejando ver al adulto que podría llegarse a respetar ante sus menores, Yamato Ishida se dignó a mirarlo con un poco más de interés.

─¿Quieres que suceda lo de la última vez? ─Preguntó y su voz no sonaba a querer dialogar demasiado sobre el tema─. Si hago esto es porque quiero, no exageres.

─Lo del otro día no tenía que ver con mi alimentación, es sólo que…

─Es sólo que eres bueno cuidando de otros, pero eres pésimo cuidándote a ti mismo. Lo capto.

Jyou retrocedió un paso invadido por el calor de la vergüenza. Yamato podía no ser bueno con las palabras pero era excelente dejando en claro su punto sin necesidad de grandes discursos. Si había algo que Jyou apreciara y despreciara a partes iguales del Ishida era su facilidad por tomar responsabilidad del asunto sin poner mucho empeño.

 _Era su lado sobreprotector como hermano mayor_ , pensó el estudiante de medicina que seguía parado en el umbral de la cocina mientras su amigo de infancia seguía tomando lugar en su casa sin siquiera avisarle de antemano que estaría allí.

Pero no era necesario, al menos no durante las últimas dos semanas cuando Yamato terminó tomando responsabilidad sobre él tras presenciar uno de sus tantos episodios de decadencia en su salud a causa de sus estudios.

Yamato tenía razón. Jyou Kido era bueno preocupándose por otros, pero no por sí mismo; eso pudo comprobarlo cuando, en un periodo crítico del semestre, Yamato encontró a un muy descuidado Jyou, al punto del colapso.

Jyou suspiró con desgana marchándose de la cocina. Sus pies se encaminaron hacia el pasillo de su cuarto mientras se desprendía los botones de su camisa. Se sentía agotado e iniciar una discusión con Yamato no era algo que le hiciese sentir mejor.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y dejándose caer sobre la cama, dedicó unos minutos de apreciación al techo blanquecino. El silencio se instauró nuevamente y la calma con él. Cerró los ojos y a medida que su respiración iba relajándose, no pudo evitar recordar el día que su cuerpo llegó a un pico de estrés crítico.

Y de entre todas las personas con las que pudo haberse topado aquel día, nunca esperó que el del emblema de la amistad sea su rescate.

Era domingo por la tarde cuando Jyou cumplía turno extra en el hospital. Las últimas semanas fueron bastante pesadas para el Kido, cumpliendo horas de guardia y exámenes acumulados en la universidad parecían absorber del todo al estudiante que, sin darse cuenta o prestando poca atención, iba olvidándose de sí mismo.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, había veces en las que sólo comía una vez en todo el día y eso sólo porque sus compañeros lo obligaban a despegarse de su escritorio para ir a comer algún bocadillo entre hora y hora. Definitivamente, Jyou no sabía cuidarse por sí mismo.

─Tienes un aspecto horrible, Kido. ─Jyou levantó la vista del libro que leía en su rato libre, estudiando para uno de los exámenes que se avecinaba cuando oyó la voz de su compañero, Hidashi Okugo─. ¿Cuántas horas has dormido hoy?

─¿Ah? No lo recuerdo, pero estoy bien. ─Respondió simplemente para volver su atención a su libro.

─No pareces estarlo, Kido ─Insistió Okugo─. Escucha, ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer y te aireas un poco?

─No tengo ham… ¡Hey! ─Antes de poder terminar de excusarse, el libro que tenía descansando sobre su regazo se le fue arrebatado por su compañero en un descuido suyo─. Necesito estudiar, regrésamelo por favor.

─Sólo si vas a comer algo. ─La sonrisa en su compañero no generó gracia alguna en el de lentes pero sabía que insistir sería inútil. Se puso de pie con desgana y salió de la habitación que usaban para estudiar dentro del hospital.

Sus pasos se sentían pesados pero nada que le preocupase realmente. Cuando cruzó la recepción del hospital, unas enfermeras lo saludaron mas él sólo parecía absorto de la realidad. No era extraño, al menos lo que lo conocían un poco sabían que Jyou era de emplear hasta el último minuto libre en estudiar o hacer algo de provecho, su mente sólo parecía estar metida entre libros, textos y conceptos que la realidad, muchas veces, le tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando reconoció una de las máquinas expendedoras, sacó su billetera y buscó unas monedas. No le vendría mal una barra de cereal y mientras pensaba en ello, no se percató que alguien estaba hablándole. No hasta sentir una mano tocando su hombro.

─¿Jyou?

El de lentes parpadeó un par de veces al reconocer a Yamato Ishida parado frente a él con una gaseosa en lata en su mano. El rubio lo miraba con curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo hablándole?

─¿Yamato-san? ─Preguntó el estudiante.

─Parece que no espabilas del todo. ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó el rubio con ese aire tan propio en él. Mimi tenía una forma de llamarlo, _chico misterioso_. Jyou sonrió al pensarlo.

─No hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Tú que haces en el hospital?

─Acompaño a mi padre a un chequeo de rutina ─Respondió el rubio─. El viejo no es fan de los hospitales, así que sólo arrastrándolo… ─Jyou no supo qué sucedió a continuación, sólo sabía que la voz de Yamato parecía hacerse cada vez más lejana al igual que su imagen.

Un zumbido molestoso resonó en su oído junto con la voz del Ishida diciendo algo, gritándolo mejor. No lo supo reconocer, pues todo perdió sentido para el estudiante de medicina que, sin percatarse realmente, terminó cayendo al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

A Jyou todavía le generaba curiosidad qué sucedió a continuación. Para él, los acontecimientos cobraron sentido cuando se encontró recluido en una de las habitaciones del hospital, recostado en una camilla con suero fluyendo a su interior. Las cosas ya no le daban vueltas como recordaba, pero se sentía muy adormecido.

─Jyou. ─Los ojos del Kido viajaron hasta Yamato sentado en una silla junto a su camilla─. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

─¿Yamato-san? ¿Q…Qué hago aquí? ─La confusión del estudiante de medicina era palpable y más cuando su amigo comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido sobre su colapso y de lo que el médico terminó determinando sobre su estado actual.

Lo siguiente fue que le recetaron vitaminas y una dieta estricta con comidas ricas en proteínas junto con un reposo de dos días para estabilizar su organismo. No supo cómo terminó Yamato Ishida incluido en las especificaciones de su recuperación pero desde que aquello sucedió, el portador del emblema de la amistad no lo dejaba solo.

La puerta de su habitación sonó con dos golpes y la voz de Yamato llegó a Jyou desde el umbral.

─¿Te sientes bien?

Jyou se enderezó sobre la cama y miró con una sonrisa a su amigo. En verdad no sabía de dónde sacaba Yamato tanto interés en él, pero se sentía un poco culpable por sonar malagradecido hace un momento, o al menos tras todo lo que había hecho por él.

─No te preocupes.

─Dijiste lo mismo antes de desmayarte el otro día ─Recordó el Ishida y las mejillas del Kido volvieron a teñirse de rojo─. Puedo traerte la cena aquí.

─Ya haces bastante con meterte en mi departamento y prepararme la cena.

─Culpa a tu portero ─Respondió Yamato con un deje de gracia en su voz─. Él, personalmente, me dio una réplica de tu llave para entrar.

─Shimizu-san dramatiza las cosas. Sólo fue una recaída pero él ya se encargó de contratarte para que no muera. ─Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos y un silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos. Segundos que valió para que ninguno apartara la mirada del otro.

Una extraña tensión se instauró que Yamato se encargó de romper, dándole la espalda.

─Pareces estar bien. Ven y come de una vez. ─No dijo nada más, sólo se regresó a la cocina.

Jyou lo vio marcharse. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios que no dio lugar a otro pensamiento salvo el no prolongar la espera del Ishida. Si había algo que Jyou descubrió en las semanas que corrían con Yamato en su departamento, era su falta de paciencia.

* * *

Ante el segundo pitido de la línea, Mimi carraspeó molesta a medida que el ritmo de sus pasos se volvía más y más colérico. Odiaba que no le contestaran la llamada o directamente la derivaran a mensajería instantánea. Jyou tenía esa maldita costumbre cuando se encontraba en el hospital o estudiando y en esos momentos, Mimi necesitaba imperativamente que contestara sus llamadas.

─Maldito Jyou ─Dijo entre dientes la castaña, mirando con recelo la pantalla de su teléfono.

Desde que su última relación había fracaso, Mimi Tachikawa solía frecuentar contados lugares, entre ellos el departamento de su amigo de infancia y estudiante de medicina, Jyou Kido. Desde joven, Mimi no se caracterizaba por pedir permiso, ella sencillamente se abría paso a donde quiera que sus pasos le guiasen. Jyou había perdido las ganas de contradecirla, así que ella se había acostumbrado a tocar la puerta del departamento del muchacho cuando éste se independizó de la casa paterna que lo acogió toda su vida.

─Contesta, Jyou… Agh, olvídalo. Me tendrás que abrir la puerta quieras o no ─Siguió murmurando para sí misma a medida que caminaba rumbo al departamento del de lentes, teniendo la facilidad que la corta distancia, entre bloque y bloque, poseía.

Cuando subió los escalones para el piso de Jyou con clara intención de tocar su puerta o aguardar a que volviese, llamó su atención ver a una muy conocida cabellera rubia andar el trayecto que correspondía a la vivienda de su amigo. Mimi dudó un momento, pues ella no estaba segura que Yamato Ishida frecuentara a Jyou, mas al verlo detenerse frente a la puerta que le correspondía a éste último, no hubo excusa alguna.

─¡Yama-kun! ─Nombró sorprendida, claro que la sorpresa no era sólo suya─. ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… ¿Esa es la llave de Jyou? ─Ante la innegable llave que Yamato tenía en su diestra, el rubio no pudo sino sonrojarse al sentirse descubierto y precisamente por la persona menos prudente con la que pudo haber deseado encontrarse.

Larga historia, pensó, aunque más que larga, penosa. Tras invitarla a pasar al departamento que no le correspondía y hablar del incidente que lo vinculó con el del emblema de la sinceridad, no pudo sentirse avergonzado por los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ello.

Y más por el tipo de comentario que a Mimi se le ocurría acotar.

─De entre todas las personas que pude haber pensado, no creí que fueras tan buena persona, Yama-kun ─Una sonrisa sincera y divertida afloró en los labios de la castaña, consiguiendo que el mayor se sonrojara aún más. Mimi sin duda no poseía filtro que amortiguara sus pensamientos.

─Como sea, ¿qué hacías buscando a Jyou? ─Preguntó Yamato intentando no centrar su atención en él, aunque de su pregunta, volvió a tomar ventaja su amiga.

─¿Acaso tienes un tipo de relación con Jyou que debo andar contándote lo que hago con él?

Y más sonrojos. Mimi adoraba molestar a Jyou porque resultaba ser terriblemente exagerado, siendo fácil el escandalizarlo; Yamato no era muy distinto, pero tenía una gracia distinta el molestarlo y Mimi comenzaba disfrutar de ello.

El tiempo en el departamento de Jyou Kido ante su clara ausencia, resultó ser un tiempo bastante entretenido para la Tachikawa, quien terminó ayudando a Yamato en la preparación de la cena mientras éste limpiaba un poco el departamento de su amigo. En cuestión de horas, ambos tenían listo un departamento aseado y con una cena deliciosa para cuando Jyou retornó a su casa.

Claro que la sorpresa de ver, no sólo a Yamato invadiendo su hogar, sino también Mimi, les causó gracia. El Kido poseía una figura de poco respeto para sus amigos de infancia, comprobar que su autoridad no era mera habladuría en su propia casa quedaba más que claro.

Jyou había dejado de tener interés en llevar la contraria. Regresaba agotado de la universidad y de su residencia en el hospital que querer iniciar una discusión sin sentido y con amplio campo como para salir perdedor, no era algo que le sedujese realmente. No cuando se encontró con un departamento totalmente ordenado y una cena apetitosa levantando vapor en su comedor.

─¿Hace cuánto hacen esto? ─La voz de Mimi quebrando el silencio durante la cena provocó que los dos hombres delante de ella levantaran la mirada.

─¿Esto? ─Preguntó Jyou─. Dos semanas, ¿quizá tres? Perdí la noción del tiempo.

─Necesitas dormir más ─Comentó Yamato volviendo su atención a su plato, ignorando a los otros dos presentes.

─No es un ritmo fácil el que cumplo en el hospital. No puedo sólo "dormir más" porque lo quiera.

─Pues deberías ─Apoyó Mimi frunciendo el ceño─. Luces horrible.

─Antes lucía peor, créeme.

Jyou volvió a suspirar mientras sus acompañantes continuaban hablando como si él no existiera. Aunque costase admitirlo, Jyou se sentía agotado y sus párpados no parecían tener fuerza propia. Tras esas semanas en las que Yamato cocinaba para él, había recuperado la estabilidad de su organismo, pero el sueño no era algo fácil de atraer. Le resultaba extraño sentirse como que dormiría en cualquier momento.

─Hey, cariño, vamos. Te llevaré a la cama. ─Jyou se sorprendió de sentir la mano de Mimi tomando su brazo, ni siquiera puso resistencia a ello, sólo se dejó ayudar por la castaña quien lo guio hacia su habitación.

Mimi le ayudó a ordenar sus sábanas y acomodarlo entre ellas. Era la primera vez que él permitía ser atendido de esa manera. Quizá se debía a la falta de fuerzas en su cuerpo o sencillamente porque le gustaba el tacto suave y dulce que Mimi poseía.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó de mirarla a ella a que todo volviera a tornarse oscuro, cayendo en un profundo sueño digno del cansancio que traía encima. Mimi sonrió para sí cuando lo vio dormido y volvió a dejar la habitación, escuchando el sonido del agua y platos desde la cocina.

─Eres un buen amigo, Yama-kun ─Dijo la castaña cuando ingresó a la cocina. Él no la miró, sólo continuó con sus cosas─. Lo digo enserio. Gracias por cuidar de Jyou.

─Es un completo desastre ─Respondió─. No podía dejarlo solo.

─¿Te recuerda a cuando éramos niños? ─Yamato la miró de soslayo, viéndola sonreír dulcemente─. Jyou trataba de mantener la calma y ser el responsable del grupo pero era un completo desastre. No podemos dejarlo solo.

─¿No podemos? ─Preguntó Yamato y una sonrisa ligera se formó en sus labios cuando encontró los ojos castaños de Mimi─. No piensas marcharte, ¿o sí?

─¿Bromeas? ─Tachikawa recostó su espalda contra la mesada y comenzar a secar los platos que Yamato había lavado─. Aunque no lo parezca, son divertidos. Prefiero estar aquí que a aburrirme en mi departamento. ¿Qué dices?

─¿Sobre qué?

─No te hagas. Quedémonos aquí con Jyou, quizá nos necesite más tarde.

Yamato iba a contradecir a las palabras de su amiga mas la idea de que aquello fuese cierto, que Jyou pueda necesitarlos más tarde, le hizo cuestionarse algunas cosas. Mimi sonrió al verlo vacilar.

─Pondré una película ─Finalizó Mimi guiñándole el ojo con diversión.

* * *

Hidashi Okugo subió los escalones que correspondían al primer nivel del departamento de su compañero Jyou Kido, sacó su teléfono móvil del pantalón y escribió un mensaje para éste. Quedaron en estudiar juntos el fin de semana ante la aproximación de exámenes. El estudiante se acomodó la cartera sobre el hombro, cargaba con él unas bolsas del mini-market del vecindario con todo lo necesario para una cena bien nutritiva para su compañero, después de todo, éste solía descuidarse en esa parte.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordarse que los últimos días, Jyou lucía distinto. Ya no poseía ojeras notorias y su estado anímico parecía ir mejorando, al igual que su alimentación. Además de que siempre lo veía siendo acompañado por un muchacho rubio, quien llevaba a Jyou montado en su motocicleta. Nunca creyó que Jyou Kido fuese de los que montaban motos.

Llegó hasta la puerta que correspondía a Jyou, tocándola. Unos segundos transcurrieron tras su llamado para que la puerta fuese abierta. Claro que a Okugo no lo recibió su compañero de la universidad, sino una mujer castaña bastante atractiva. Okugo tampoco pensaba que Jyou tuviese una novia y menos una tan linda como la que estaba sonriéndole en esos momentos.

─Tú debes ser Okugo-san, ¿no es así? ─Dijo la mujer, recibiendo como respuesta un tartamudeo penoso─. Tomaré eso como un sí. Adelante, Jyou salió un momento.

El estudiante avanzó con paso torpe sin poder dejar de mirar a Mimi. Tomó asiento y vio a la muchacha avanzar hacia la cocina.

Okugo volvió a sacar su teléfono para escribir un mensaje rápido a Jyou, preguntándole si la chica que estaba en su departamento era su novia y reclamándole por qué nunca se lo había dicho. Antes de que pueda enviar su mensaje, la puerta se abrió, oyendo a Jyou entrando.

─¡Jyou-chan! ─La voz de Mimi salió de la cocina para ir a abrazar al estudiante.

La boca desencajada de Okugo llamó la atención de Jyou quien sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Tras las presentaciones hechas, Mimi regresó a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena a los dos estudiantes mientras éstos se disponían a estudiar en la sala. Claro que Okugo tenía una pregunta latente en su boca pero terminó por guardársela sencillamente. Jyou se notaba muy concentrado en sus apuntes y explicaciones como para sacar un tema de ese tipo.

Además, no sería la única pregunta sin responder para Okugo.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas que Jyou Kido no tenía turnos dobles, llegaba apenas las siete de la mañana era marcada en el reloj del Hospital Central de Odaiba. Okugo verificó la hora apenas oyó el sonido de una motocicleta aparcando en el estacionamiento. Sonrió con su gracia característica para ir a recibir a su compañero de universidad pero apenas cruzó las puertas correderas del lobby del sitio, la sorpresa de ver a Jyou Kido besar al chico rubio que solía traerlo.

Cuando Jyou notó su presencia, se apartó a toda prisa del chico de la chaqueta oscura, quien no parecía inmutarse en el semblante atónito que portaba Okugo, ni el sonrojo más que notorio que su amigo portaba.

─Yo… ─Inició Kido sin comprender muy bien por donde empezar. Miró a Yamato pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

─Ya te digo por qué no soy fan de las demostraciones de cariño en público.

─Pero no le dices lo mismo a Mimi ─Contestó el estudiante sonrojándose aún más.

─Corrección. No _puedes_ decirle que no a Mimi. ─Miró a Okugo─. Buenos días.

Sin otra palabra más por parte del chico de la motocicleta, éste se marchó dejando a dos estudiantes en un mutismo casi palpable. Jyou se giró a mirar a Okugo y éste sólo podía observar estupefacto el suelo.

─¿Okugo-san?

─No debería de sorprenderme ─Afirmó su amigo─. Mimi no es tu tipo después de todo… Tampoco creí que iban contigo los hombres… Mucho menos de los roqueritos como ese… ¿A quién engaño? Estoy sorprendido.

Jyou suspiró, acomodándose los lentes, buscando palabras que pudiesen explicar lo que acabó viendo su compañero de clases, pero éste lo detuvo antes de que pudiese salir nada de él.

─Escucha, no le debes explicación a nadie. Sólo dime que Mimi sigue soltera.

Jyou se llevó un dedo al mentón preguntándose lo mismo. Había muchas cosas que no quedaban del todo claras para él mismo, como por ejemplo la extraña relación que terminó teniendo con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

La negativa por parte de Kido fue suficiente para que la decepción en Okugo le durase todo lo que llevó del día. Él tampoco sabía cómo explicarse las cosas a sí mismo con lo que sucedía con él y sus dos amigos, dos amigos que iniciaron compartiendo tiempo con él para compartir otras más cosas.

Sorprendente.

* * *

Cuando la noche se posó sobre Odaiba, Jyou regresaba de la residencia hecho polvo. Tenía un hambre voraz y el cuerpo parecía pesarle más de la cuenta, pero apenas cruzó el umbral, ser recibido por los brazos de Mimi y un tierno beso en los labios por parte de ésta, parecían alivianar muchas cosas en él. Sonrió apenas sintió el beso y correspondió a éste con mayor confianza.

─Guarda apetito para el postre ─Dijo con una sonrisa pícara cuando se alejó de él y lo encaminó al interior de su departamento─. Toma asiento, traeré los platos.

─¿Dónde está Yamato? ─Preguntó cuándo dejó su bolso sobre la sofá y se sentaba cómodamente.

─Se está vistiendo. ─Respondió Mimi desde la cocina.

Tras oír aquello, Jyou tomó el control del televisor y comenzó a buscar alguna película que le interesase… A la mayoría. Se había olvidado la última vez que vio un documental médico o histórico desde que sus dos amigos, prácticamente, viven con él. Al ser tres con un solo televisor, la decisión debía ser democrática y Jyou siempre llevaba las de perder.

─Puedes poner lo que quieras ver. ─Jyou se giró a mirar al pasillo que conectaba la sala con las habitaciones, encontrándose con Yamato secándose el cabello, vistiendo unos shorts holgados y una camiseta vieja con el logo de una banda que, obviamente, él no conocía─. Mimi accedió a dejarte los martes y jueves ver lo que quieras.

─Técnicamente, es mi departamento. Puedo ver los días que…

─No te mientas ─Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, guardando la distancia para que sus rodillas chocaran ligeramente y sentir como su mano tomaba la suya sin darse cuenta─, terminas olvidándote siempre de ti. Piensas más en nosotros. Eso no es justo. ─Yamato lo miró un momento y Jyou no se atrevió a decir nada. El rubio poseía unos ojos tan profundos como el mar mismo que siempre se sentía hipnotizado por éstos.

Ésta vez, fue Jyou quien cortó distancia con el rubio y rozó sus labios con los suyos propios. Yamato sonrió al sentirlo y lo atrajo más hacia sí, permitiéndose enredar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor. Eran pocas las veces que el de lentes tomaba cierta iniciativa y aunque Yamato se considerase como el que marcaba el ritmo entre ambos, le gustaba seguir de vez en cuando.

─¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con tu amigo hoy? ─Preguntó Yamato al separarse del estudiante de medicina. Al recordar el acontecimiento de la mañana, Jyou volvió a encogerse de hombros y una sonrisa ligera adornó sus labios.

─Le tomó bastante tiempo entender que los tres estábamos… En algo.

─¿En algo? ¿Es así como nos llamas? ─La voz de Mimi desde el umbral les tomó por sorpresa. Ella traía una bandeja con tres platos que Yamato se encargó de ayudarla a depositar sobre la mesa ratona.

─Ni siqueira yo entiendo lo que es esto, Mimi ─Respondió Jyou rascándose la nuca con pena. Una mirada compartida entre Yamato y Mimi llamó la atención en el de lentes.

─No necesitas ponerle nombre a nada, ni siquiera dar explicaciones ─Respondió Mimi, sonriendo, tomando asiento entre ambos hombres. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo, incluso en pequeñeces como aquella.

Mimi besó su mejilla con cariño y sintió a Yamato estrujando dulcemente su mano. Había cambiado tantas cosas desde que perdió el conocimiento. No supo si se debió a aquel episodio de estrés o el golpe contra el suelo el que alteró todo en su vida.

─¿Otro documental aburrido? ─Preguntó Mimi con desgano.

Jyou sonrió sin poderlo evitar, dándole a Mimi el control remoto de la televisión causando una gran sonrisa en ésta. Lo siguiente fueron las primeras dos temporadas de Gossip Girl y una noche de desvela que, extrañamente, resultaban renovantes para Jyou Kido.

* * *

Notas finales:

No tengo mucho qué agregar a esto, salvo que me enamoré de éstos tres x3 ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Riens!~


End file.
